Kryptonians
Kryptonians are an extraterrestrial humanoid species. They are a critically endangered species hailing from the now-destroyed planet Krypton, which was destroyed just before Kal-El (Superman) and Kara Zor-El (Supergirl) were both sent to Earth over 20 years before its destruction. Kryptonians are the natural enemies of the Dheronian species as every 20 years they were at war for each other's treasures. Powers and Abilities Kryptonians are a biologically advanced species compared to humans. The genome Kryptonian and differential at any yellow star, creating changes and vulnerable as immortal power of a god. Having evolved on the planet Krypton, a planet orbiting a red star and with a much harsher environment and stronger gravity compared to Earth, Kryptonians develop a variety of unique and dramatically enhanced abilities once exposed to a star and planetary environment different from their own. Kryptonians, once outside their star system, acquire new abilities determined by the frequency of each sun's light and internal radiation. White stars, dwarf stars, and blue stars all give them different properties. Their cells are natural organic solar batteries that absorb and metabolize solar energy, giving them their various abilities. * Solar Energy Absorption: Once outside of their solar system, Kryptonians' bodies become living solar batteries that feed on the energy of yellow suns as well as from the planets. * Superhuman Strength: Once outside of their natural planetary environment, and after having absorbed sufficient amounts under that of sunlight (usually yellow sunlight), Kryptonians experience a dramatic increase in physical strength that far exceeds the limits of what is humanly or even physically possible for a creature of comparable size and build and which, on average, allows them to lift around 33 tons with relative ease. By age 3, a Kryptonian can easily lift pickup trucks over his head. Their strength increases to a degree as they get older. During adolescence, their strength increases; a common description of Kryptonian strength has described them as they are being able to bend steel in their bare hands, break free of chains, crush diamonds, stop a full-speeding locomotive, hold with an unbreakable grip, smash through steel doors, and send grown humans across a room with the slightest touch. The paintings in the Kawatche Caves describes Naman, an ancient Kryptonian, as possessing the strength of 10 men. By age 30 and beyond, a Kryptonian's strength has reached the point where they can lift well over a million tons and they can punch through mountains and crush diamonds in their hands. * Superhuman Speed: While empowered by a yellow sun, Kryptonians can move, react, run, and fly at a maximum velocity of 2,000 miles per secant so incredibly fast that they appear as nearly-invisible blurs. They are able to perceive the world in slow motions with their superhuman reflexes. They are faster than any Earth projectile; bullets, arrows, missiles, etc. Kryptonians also possess accelerated vision which, combined with their superhuman reflexes and accelerated brain-activity, allows them to perceive fast-moving objects and people to be moving in slow motion or at a normal human speed. * Heightened Superhuman Senses: Kryptonians have powerful senses that are heightened to 11; able to hear far-off and/or faint sounds and see across countries on the other side of the world as well as at the molecular level. * Superhuman Mentality: Kryptonians have a limited form of photographic memory; able to form complex mathematical formulas in just moments. Kryptonians also have accelerated brain-activity with allows them to process sensory information so fast that everything and seems to be moving in slow motion while they move at superhuman speed (which they experience as normal Human speed while in this state). * Superhuman Agility: Kryptonians can leap tall buildings in a single bound. They can jump across miles. * [[Super Stamina|'Superhuman Stamina']]: Empowered Kryptonians can remain physically active for five straight days without sleep or nourishment and not break a single sweat. Kryptonians rarely get tired or back down from a fight. It takes them five days of tiresome beyond-human labor to even begin to sweat. * Superhuman Durability: Kryptonian have naturally dense bodily tissue, stronger than that of humans. * Invulnerability: Once empowered by an alien sun, Kryptonians' durability increases to such that they become virtually impervious to physical injury, making them nearly indestructible. In battle, Kryptonians are continuously exerting their bodies to feats that would easily cripple or kill a mortal, such as propelling themselves at speeds that would crush a mortal's body, jumping into or standing in the middle of a hail of bullets, bathing in tubs of corrosive fluids, walking through the hearts of volcanos, or enduring concussive impacts that would shatter steel, all without suffering any lasting ill effects. They are not alarmed by many of the dangers of mortals; heights, gunfire, electricity, radiation, and explosions do little to nothing to impede them. Kryptonian bodily tissue is stronger than titanium while still maintaining the look and feel of normal human tissue. They are impervious to trauma and injuries. Gunfire, explosions, falling from extreme heights, extreme temperatures, and extreme pressure have no effect on them. * Heat Vision: Kryptonians can burn objects with their gaze. * X-Ray Vision: Kryptonians can see through walls and other solid objects. They can also see into bodily tissue. They cannot see through lead. * Vortex Breath: Kryptonians possess superhuman lung capacity. They can stop rivers with the massive tornado-like force of their breath. * Freeze Breath: Kryptonians can lower the temperature of their breath to freezing sub-zero. * Flight: Kryptonians can fly. Weaknesses * Kryptonite: Fragments of Krypton's core made radioactive by the explosion, Kryptonite serves as the Kryptonians main weakness. On their home planet, Kryptonians are as normal as ordinary humans. But since its destruction, fragments of the planet spread across the universe. ** Green: Green Kryptonite causes severe illness in Kryptonians as well as loss of their powers; prolonged exposure can cause them death, especially if they are stabbed with it. ** Silver: Silver Kryptonite causes Kryptonians mental illness, delusions, and paranoia; making Kryptonians angry and dangerous. ** Red: Red Kryptonite is an addictive drug which brings out Kryptonians' wild sides and makes them lose their inhibitions; making them headstrong, dangerous, reckless, over-sexual, and violent. ** Gold: Gold Kryptonite can cause wounds on Kryptonians that heal at a human rate and can leave scars depending on the severity of the wound; it can also prove fatal if the wound is terminal. * Solar Radiation Overload: Kryptonians can overload on solar radiation if they are in close contact with a star for prolonged periods of time; causing their cells to slowly burst and saturate with power. * Black Holes: Black holes consume Kryptonians completely. * Magic: Despite their superhuman powers, any form of magic, such as magical spells, powers, curses, creatures, and/or afflictions, affects Kryptonians just as they do humans. * Red Stars: The frequency of Kryptons red sun, real or synthetic, takes away a Kryptonian's powers. * Lead: Kryptonians cannot see through lead. * Dheronian Metal: Weapons made from Dheronian metal can injure Kryptonians to a limited degree. * Kryptonian Metal: Weapons made from Kryptonian metal can injure Kryptonians as easily as Humans. * Alien Organisms: Certain alien species can cause injury to Kryptonians. * Higher-tier Beings: Stronger and more powerful entities, such as Pagans, Angels, and the Primordial Beings, can injure, kill, and even destroy Kryptonians. In addition, supernatural creatures have been known to harm them. Category:Aliens Category:Species